


Are We Dating?

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can't express his feelings like a normal person, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: It would have been so much simpler if Derek had just asked.





	Are We Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/44205536209/it-was-subtle-and-stiles-didnt-notice-how-more)

 

It was subtle and Stiles like to pride himself on noticing details most people didn’t.  This was too subtile even for him.  He didn’t notice how more often than not Derek was over for one reason or another.  And how research turned into dinner or how sometimes they would forget about whatever supernatural thing they were working on and talk for hours.  Derek would remember things like dates or events or little things.  Like how Stiles ordered his pizza (pepperoni and banana peppers).  It was nice those nights Derek dropped by with takeout or dragged him out for dinner.  Sometimes they’d even watch TV or a film.  It was such a small shift that Stiles couldn’t even remember when or how they got to this point.

When Derek showed up that night and dragged him out of the house Stiles didn’t think twice about it.  How many times had some supernatural even gone down forcing them on a stakeout or taking whatever it was through the woods?  He had lost count.

Derek directed him to the movie theater and Stiles didn’t even bother to question it.

“Okay, let’s go, they start in ten minutes.”  Derek moved to get out of the jeep.

“Wait!”  Stiles grabbed his jacket stopping Derek from getting out.  Derek turned back to him with his “what now” look.  “It’s just I thought we were doing like, a stakeout?”

“You’re a moron, you know that, right?” Derek commented annoyed at him.

“Well, what, we’re just here to watch a movie?”  He was officially confused.

“Yes.  That’s exactly what we’re here for,” Derek replied.

“Seriously, we’re just going to the movies.  No hunting down lizards or,” Stiles trailed off.  “What’s the catch?”  Derek shrugged.  That was when everything clicked in his head.  The dinners, the talks, watching TV together, Derek coming to his games, where they dating?  “You know, in between all the times you come over and the research stuff that turns into dinner and... Derek it looks like we’re dating or something.”

Derek thought about it for a moment before nodding.  “Okay, fine.  Let’s go with that.  Can we just go see the damn movie and make out now?”

Stiles practically scrambled out of the jeep.

“You know you could have just asked me out like a normal person,” Stiles pointed out as they walked up to the ticket counter.

Derek ignored him in favor of buying their tickets.  Stiles couldn’t stop the wide smile that covered his face.  Maybe he hadn’t known they were dating before but he did now and this officially the best night ever.


End file.
